Fabulous Fatal Felines
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Scott and Jean get two kittens as a wedding gift... only they can't take them with them on their honeymoon and Jean has a slight allergy to cats. So, who's subjected to taking care of the twin (did I mention French) terrors? Yup. Logan. R&R please.
1. one

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Authors: Kelsey and Natalia  
e-mail: Kelsey: shadowcatfan@hotmail.com  
Natalia: Sputiehead@aol.com  
Part: 1/? by Natalia   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Scott and Jean get two kittens as a wedding gift... only they can't take them with them on their honeymoon and Jean has a slight allergy to cats. So, who's subjected to taking care of the twin (did I mention French) terrors? Yup. Logan.  
Archive: If you have permission to archive Kelsey's work, or if you have permission to archive Natalia's work, then go ahead. Otherwise, ask. We'll say yes. Just like to know where it's off to. :)  
Feedback: While Bella and Fluffy wouldn't mind too terribly if you happened to send feedback in the form of fresh tuna... Kelsey and Natalia would appreciate feedback of the written kind very, very much. :)  
  
"Logan, I've got an itsy-bitsy favor to ask of you." Jean peaked into his bedroom. Logan grumbled and turned over on his stomach. It was too early to be awake... especially after he spent most of the previous day and night getting dead drunk.   
  
It had been Scooter and Jeannie's wedding day. Now, they were going to go off to some tropic island to spend months making wild monkey love... well, as wild as he imagined someone as stiff as Scott could manage.   
  
He couldn't begin to imagine what it was she wanted from him. Why she would even be in his room when she should be packing was beyond him, really.   
  
"Anything, Jeannie." He sat up, making sure his sheets covered his nude form. He didn't mind Jean seeing him that way, but, the mansion was a bustling place. Any number of innocent students could burst into the room at any second.   
  
"Well, see, one of our wedding presents... it was more for Scott. I'm actually allergic..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Cats. Kittens really. Two of them. Scott's grandparents gave them to him as wedding gifts. Anyway, I wanted to see if you could look after them while we're gone."  
  
Logan stared at her dumbly. She wanted him to watch cats? There was no way. He couldn't stand animals. Especially little ones... that belonged to Scott. No way in Hell.  
  
"Please?" It was like she could sense his conflict. Probably sneaking around where she shouldn't with those powers of hers.   
  
"Yeah. Fine." What trouble could two kittens possibly be?   
  
Smiling, Jean brought in the two little fur balls. 


	2. two

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 2/? By Kelsey   
  
Jean placed the little fluffballs on Logan's bed. "I'll leave you to get to know each other. Scott will be by with instructions before we" Jean interrupted herself with a sneeze "leave." She hurried out of the door before Logan could respond.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with you too cotton-balls?" Logan glared at the kittens before rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
"Fluffy? Psst Fluffy!" The gray kitten hissed. "You are awake, non?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Ze large 'airy man es asleep."  
  
"Ooh Bella! Now we will 'ave some fun!" Fluffy stood up and stuck her tiny tail into the air. She crept towards Logan and began batting at his mutton chops.  
  
"Tres bien Fluffy, tres bien!" Bella proclaimed climbing to the edge of the bed and biting at Logan's toes. 


	3. three

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 3/? By Natalia   
  
"Hmmm. " Bella sank her itty-bitty fangs into Logan's little toe. A trickle of blood seeped from the wounds. A rumbling noise came from his chest, but nothing else. "He es a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Can't be zat heavy of a sleeper." Fluffy grimaced at his hair. "Do you think maybe he es an animal?" She hopped onto his back, digging her claws into his skin.   
  
A growl escaped Logan. He sat up, causing Fluffy to go flying. "What the hell is going on?" He eyed the small grey and black stripped kitten perched on the edge of his bed... pink bow as large as the kittens head around it's neck. Leave it to Scooter to give the cat a huge pink bow . He glanced around for the other one.   
  
"I most definitely think he es something not 'uman. Not like ze homme zat let us sleep on his tummy last night. He was very, very nice." Bella peered down at the ground. Fluffy was clawing her way up his sheets.   
  
She hoped up after a bit more struggle, hissing at Logan. Her white fuzzy fur sticking up in the air.   
  
Logan laughed outright at the sight of this cat hissing at him. Was he, The Wolverine, supposed to be intimidated? Not likely.   
  
Of course, he hadn't expected it to coming flying towards him, claws first... 


	4. four

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 4/? By Kelsey (shadowcatfan@hotmail.com)  
"Meolaaay!" Fluffy announced as she flew through the air.  
  
"You 'ave excellent form my dear," Bella applauded before sinking another bite into Logan's big toe.  
  
Fluffy by now had her claws firmly entrenched in Logan's chest. "'E bleeds 'ardly at all. 'E must be animal of some sort."  
  
"Get off! Get off!" Logan screamed jumping out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around him.  
  
"Logan?" Scott entered the room holding a paper bag. Bella immediately got up from her spot and began twining around his ankles. "I just wanted to give you the kitten's food, and tell you to make sure to brush them every night, and make sure they sleep with you."  
  
"Sleep with me? Scooter you gotta be kiddin' me. I am NOT sleeping with these little Beasts!" 


	5. five

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 5/? By Natalia  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with those... things. Didn't you see them just now?"  
  
"Logan, they're cats. What can they possibly do? Besides, it looks like they like you." He pointed to Fluffy, who was perched innocently on Logan's shoulder. Tail flipping from side to side as she licked at his ear.   
  
"They were attacking me!" He yanked Fluffy off his shoulder and let her drop to the floor. Fluffy scuttled underneath Scott's legs.   
  
"Logan! I know you don't like me! I'm not going to lie and say I like you. But, those cats have done nothing to you. They're kittens!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Jean walked in, holding a bunch more cat stuff and setting it down in the corner of the room... she carefully avoided nearing the cats.  
  
"Logan claimed that Bella and Fluffy attacked him." Scott rolled his eyes.   
  
"They did!" He was going to point to the wounds on his toes and chest... but his powers had done their job and healed him up. "Never mind. The cats are innocent. I just..."  
  
"You'll treat them okay, won't you? They mean so much to Sc---... to us." Jean pleaded.   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"Good." Scott smiled, picking up Bella and petting her as he made sure Logan would sleep with them. 


	6. six

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 6/? By Kelsey  
  
Once Scott left, Bella hopped up onto the bed next to Fluffy. " 'Zat was close. Ze 'airy man almost ruined all of our amusement."  
  
"True. Ze other es a nice gentleman, but not as fun as this one." Fluffy agreed as she watched Logan pull on his pants. "Quick Bella! If we escape now, ze 'airy man will 'ave to chase us before breakfast!"  
  
"Ooh! You are right, but what if we get dirty?"  
  
"Ze 'airy man will 'ave to clean us, or 'e will get in trouble," Fluffy reassured her vain friend.  
  
"In zat case," Bella said reluctantly.  
  
"Come on!" Fluffy encouraged as she streaked out of the room. Bella immediately followed. The two cats zoomed down the hall of Xavier's School for the Gifted, dodging the many feet of the students.  
  
"Is 'e after us yet?" Bella mewed as she chased the streak of white that was her friend.  
  
"I t'ink so. It certainly smells like him!" Fluffy observed as she turned down a different hall. Bella caught up with Fluffy and the twin terrors zoomed down a flight of stairs. Above them they could hear Logan inquiring about their whereabouts. "But we will not come. Not until 'e says..."  
  
"'Ere Kitty, kitty, kitty. And calls out Bella! Fluffy! Tres loudly."  
  
"Oui! 'E will be 'umiliated, and we will get tuna!" Fluffy purred in anticipation.  
  
"Uh-oh, we must go Fluffy. 'Ere comes ze 'airy one!" Bella pointed out before taking off into the lounge.  
  
"Ooh look Kitty! Kitties!" Jubilee squealed, catching Fluffy.  
  
"'Elp me Bella! I am trapped!"  
  
"Yes Jubilee, I see the cats. They look like the ones Mr. Summers got for a wedding present," Kitty observed.  
  
"Mr. Summers?" Jubilee asked in disgust, dropping Fluffy. "No thanks!"  
  
"Run Fluffy!" Bella called, and the kittens zoomed off again. 


	7. seven

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 7/? By Natalia  
  
"Hey! What the?!?" Bobby looked down at the little white hair-ball that had crashed into his leg and was currently sprawled on the ground.   
  
"Fluffy!" Bella rushed to Fluffy's side when she saw her lying on the ground. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Non." Fluffy peered at Bella through half-closed eyes. She saw several Bella's swirling around her.  
  
"Hey! I know you! You're Mr. Summers' cats." Bobby knelt down, petting Bella on her head and Fluffy on her tummy.   
  
While Bella purred, loving the attention, Fluffy started growling... which Bobby easily mistook for loud purring. She was still smarting from the crash. The crash he caused by not watching where he was going.   
  
Before he knew what hit him, Fluffy had attached herself to him, fangs in fingers, claws in his palm and wrists.   
  
"Ahhh! You sonofa..."  
  
"There they are!" Logan ran down the hall and snatched Bella up by her neck. She began hissing and spitting. She couldn't turn to get her claws in him, however.  
  
"Let me go!" Bella cried out. "Fluffy! 'Elp me! I can' get loose!"  
  
"What is with this cat?" Bobby was trying to pry Fluffy off of him. "Do you think maybe Magneto planted them here?"  
  
"Sheese! They're just kittens." Kitty walked over with Rogue in tow. She snatched Fluffy off Bobby's hand.  
  
"Howcome we're not allowed ta have pets when Mr. Summers can?" Rogue took Bella from Logan.   
  
"Ugh! Disgusting little..." Logan was trying to shake fuzz off of his hands.   
  
"I told you, Rogue, didn't I, that the cats were in the wrong hands?"  
  
"Yup. Ah don't know why Mr. Summers would trust you with his cats, anyway. He hates you."  
  
"I bet Jean asked him to." Kitty and Rogue started to giggle.   
  
Logan glared at the girls and cats... but his face was a surprising... and embarrassing shade of red.   
  
"Fluffy! We 'ave to get out of here! All of ze's people will make it impossible for us to torment ze hairy one!" Bella struggled out of Rogue's gloved hands, landing easily on her padded paws.   
  
Fluffy slid through Kitty's hands. "What in ze bon dieu..." Fluffy scrambled to her feet, looking up at the girl who'd held her.   
  
"I saw zat!" Bella yelled, looking up at the girl, horrified. "What 'appened?"   
  
"Oops." Kitty smiled sheepishly. "My bad." 


	8. eight

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 8/? By Kelsey  
  
Bella and Fluffy glanced at each other briefly before breaking into a run.  
  
"Kitty! You scared the kitties away!" Rogue scolded. "Oh, come 'ere loves, here kitty, kitty," Rogue coaxed.  
  
"Uh Rogue? I don't suppose YOU want to watch the cats," Logan suggested hopefully.  
  
"Ah can't," Rogue sighed. "Jean made us promise ta stay away from them." Logan looked depressed.  
  
"Uh, Mr. uh, Wolverine, uh Logan, uh sir?" Bobby stammered, "shouldn't you go find the cats?"  
  
Logan growled at Bobby before slinking off after the cats.  
  
Meanwhile, Bella and Fluffy decided they should get as far away from people as possible. So, without thinking they darted out an open door and into the garden.  
  
"Ah, this es lovely," Bella purred, jumping into a flower bed. "Eet reminds me of Paris in ze spring."  
  
"We 'ave never been to Paris in ze spring," Fluffy observed.  
  
"Pfft! Details!" Bella pronounced with a swish of her tail. "Ze sun is warm, ze flowers are pretty, ze people are gone. Eet can be Paris if I want."  
  
"Oui, if you insist. Eet will be Paris. Eet we will be elegant chats on Le Champs d'Elysee."  
  
"Non, ze Jardin de Luxembourg. Ze're are no flowers on ze Champs d'Elysee," Bella informed Fluffy.  
  
"My mistake." 


	9. nine

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 9/? By Natalia  
  
"Mais, Bella... what about food? I don' remember ze last time we ate... je suis tre fame." Fluffy pouted, laying down in a patch of dirt with a heavy sigh. "Sure dere are animals an' such out 'ere, mais, we are only so big."  
  
"Je sais. Perhaps we can find a way to sneak in an' find some food? Zere has to be food lying about in such a huge place as this."  
  
"Hopefully."   
  
"Come on." Bella nudged Fluffy before walking cautiously back towards the door.  
  
Fluffy jerked Bella by her tail back behind some tall sunflowers just as a woman in a long skirt walked out into the garden. She was humming, oblivious to their presence.   
  
The kittens watched her, intent on running back inside once they were sure they could make a clean getaway. The woman's blue eyes glazed over to a white color as she glanced up to the sky. Clouds began to form over the little garden and water was pouring in a matter of seconds.  
  
Bella and Fluffy glanced at each other... soaked before they knew what had hit them.   
  
"Where the hell are they?" The hairy man rushed out and then went back to the doorway to avoid getting wet. "I can smell 'em."  
  
"Smell who?" Ororo turned to face Logan, startled by him.   
  
"Scooter's cats. Got tricked into watching them while he and Jeannie are on their honeymoon."  
  
"I haven't seen any cats around here." She said, turning back to watering the plants.  
  
"There." He reached into the sunflower bed, pulling the drenched cats into the house. Bella and Fluffy sulkily submitted to him carrying them inside and drying them off. They didn't want to catch colds or for their fur to be ruined.   
  
Even if the hairy man was being rough and was grumbling unpleasantly.  
  
"Maybe 'e will feed us now, you think?" Fluffy asked. Bella rolled her eyes and groaned. 


	10. ten

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 10/? By Kelsey (shadowcatfan@hotmail.com)  
  
Logan stood in the doorway, holding a drenched cat in each hand.  
  
"Logan?" The Professor asked, wheeling in to dinner, "What are you doing to those poor creatures?"  
  
"Poor creatures? Poor creatures! First, they attacked me, then they made me look bad in front of Jean, then I had to chase them through the whole school, then after all that, I got rained on!" Logan was indignant.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well take those poor creatures up to you room and feed them, then why don't you take a break and join us for dinner?" The Professor suggested, turning away before Logan could see his smile.  
  
"I like 'im Bella," Fluffy decided.  
  
"Ze bald one? 'E is amuzing, but not as much as our 'airy man," Bella pointed out.  
  
"Oui, but I 'eard ze master say ze bald one could read minds!"  
  
"Ooh tres interesting. Do you t'ink 'e could read our minds Fluffy?"  
  
"I do not know Bella," Fluffy grinned an evil cat grin at her friend, "we may 'ave to experiment." Bella match her friend's precocious look.  
  
"Experiment, indeed."  
  
By then Logan had reached his room and was opening a can of tuna with one claw.   
  
"Ooh, I smell dinner Bella," Fluffy started purring excitedly. Bella sniffed the air snobbishly.  
  
"It isn't fresh. Nothing to get excited about," Fluffy ignored this, and ran straight for the can Logan had placed on the floor. Bella looked pointedly at Logan. "What?" She wondered, "You cannot possibly expect me to share a can of food with ze likes of 'er. Be a bon 'airy man and open another can," Fluffy was too bust eating to notice the insult and Logan obediently opened another can before going downstairs to dinner. 


	11. eleven

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 11/? By Natalia   
  
Fluffy glanced over at Bella, who was eating her dinner slowly. Sneering with each bite she took. She glanced down at the now empty can of cat food in front of her, pouting. Her stomach was making noises.   
  
"Bella." Fluffy grinned. Tormenting her sister was almost as much fun as tormenting the hairy man had been. She sauntered over to sit in front of Bella. "What do you suppose is in ze food?"   
  
Bella looked up, bits of meaty goodness on her whiskers. Fluffy's stomach rumbled a bit. She hoped Bella didn't notice. That would ruin the plan. "'Ow should I know? All I know is zat it is tre disgusting!"  
  
"Mine tasted funny. Like, maybe it was... I dunno ... perhaps something cheep. Like dog meat, perhaps."  
  
Bella spit out what she'd been eating. "Zey would not feed us... dog? Would zey?"  
  
"Ze master fed us yummy tuna. Fresh and all. Zat's because he loves us. Mais, ze hairy one, 'e 'ates us." Fluffy acted indifferent, walking over at a tall scratching post and running her claws over it... waiting for Bella to walk away from her food.  
  
All the while, Bella was looking at her food, horrified. Face turning all shades of green. How could their master leave them with such a monster that'd feed them dog? The worst creature on the entire earth?  
  
Then she heard it. Ever so slight... Fluffy's stomach. Bella noticed the can Fluffy'd been eating from was licked clean.   
  
Glaring at Fluffy's back, Bella eyed the food. Despite the taste of it, she swallowed hard before eating the rest hurriedly. She saw Fluffy glaring daggers at her out of the corner of her eye and grinned.  
  
"Ze dog meat was very, very good... once you get used to ze taste, non?" Bella asked Fluffy.   
  
The white cat just stabbed the scratching post angrily with her claws. 


	12. twelve

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 12/? By Kelsey (shadowcatfan@hotmail.com)  
  
Bella purred contentedly. The food hadn't really been that bad, and at least it was Dolphin Safe. She wasn't a barbarian after all.  
  
"Bella? You t'ink we should go work on our experiment now?" Fluffy had gotten over her disappointment and was ready for some action.  
  
"Ze one to see if ze bald 'eaded one can read our minds?" Bella asked. "Oui."  
  
In a coordinated movement the cats managed to open the door and scampered out.  
"Now what?" Fluffy wondered.  
  
"I t'ink we should go down to dinner," Fluffy's tummy rumbled again, "and try to cause trouble. If ze bald one can read our minds 'e will try to prevent it, oui?"  
  
"Oui, a bon plan Bella. Maybe we can get some more dinner too," Fluffy sniffed the air, "I t'ink I smell steak!"  
  
The cats snuck slowly into the dining room and hid under a table to discuss their first plan.  
  
"Who should we get first Fluffy?"  
  
"Maybe, ze girl carrying ze tray of mousse au chocolat? She will we get ze others all dirty!" Fluffy waved her tail enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, you try to trip 'er, I'll be behind 'er if you miss," Bella instructed. The two cats streaked out from under the table. 


	13. thirteen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 13/? by Natalia  
  
Jubilee was absentmindedly carrying a tray of chocolate pastries to the table. The students had prepared them for their home economics class. Ororo would be grading them on presentation and taste ... and they would get to enjoy their hard work finally.  
  
No one took notice of the two kittens as they dashed under the table and made their move to trip Jubilee.   
  
Just as Fluffy was about to trip her, Professor Xavier spoke. "Jubilee, you can just set the tray on the table."  
  
"Sure, whatever." She set it down right before she fell flat on her face thanks to Fluffy's actions.   
  
"Hey! You little..." She made a move for Fluffy, but Bella hopped on top of her head.  
  
"I think 'e knew!" Bella said, running to Fluffy, who was dodging various students hands underneath the table.   
  
"Zat does not prove anything, Bella. I think we will have to perform a more thorough test zen zat, neh?" 


	14. fourteen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 14/? by Kelsey  
  
"Oui Fluffy, more experimentation will be necessary," Bella agreed. "But zis time I t'ink we should talk to Monsieur No-'air directly."  
  
"What do you mean Bella?" Fluffy asked looking puzzled as she licked a paw.  
  
"Like this," Bella concentrated and though loudly, "MONSIEUR NO-'AIR WE T'INK ZE 'AIRY ANIMAL MAN IS AN UNSOPHISTICATED, COMMON, ALLEY CAT! IF 'E ES EVEN A CAT AT ALL, WHICH WE DOUBT." Bella quickly slipped out from under the table to observe the Professor's reaction to her thoughts.  
  
The Professor had been eating a meatball when he heard the very faint, but forceful thought aimed at him. Listening closely, he began to choke on his meatball. He glanced oddly at Logan.  
  
"Chuck? Chuck? You alright?" Logan asked.  
  
"Um, yes. I think so. How are things going with Scott's kittens?" The Professor inquired.  
  
"Well," Logan growled, "I ain't killed em yet!"  
  
"Fluffy! Did you see zat? Proof! Ze 'airless man es a pet-psychic!" Bella's tail began to twitch excitedly.  
  
"Oui, oui! I wonder if 'e can 'ear other animals, or just les chats?" Fluffy and Bella weren't the only ones wondering that very thing. 


	15. fifteen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 15/? By Natalia  
  
It was late at night, but, Professor Charles Xavier couldn't sleep.   
  
His mind was reeling from what had happened earlier at dinner. His favored student, Scott, had two cats who seemed to understand what he was capable of doing... and had communicated with him.   
  
The grey kitten, Bella, had announced her distaste for Logan.   
  
It was odd. Perplexing, really.   
  
He'd tried afterwards to intercept either of the cats thoughts, but was unable to do so. He figured it had to do with the cats themselves projecting their thoughts.   
  
It would explain why at his youth, his mind hadn't been filled with his animals thoughts.   
  
Or, perhaps humans weren't the only ones who could have "super-powers". The thought of animal mutants amused him so, he feel asleep when the sun began to rose with thoughts of spandex-clad animals in his mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fluffy lay nestled in the small of Logan's back as she slept peacefully. "All animosities can be forgotten if she es given a comfy place to sleep," Bella couldn't help but think with a small smile.   
  
She herself had just woke from her spot by the hairy mans head on a pillow. She stretched, yawning a bit, before carefully raking her nails along the headboard. A nice pile of curled shavings was beginning to form under her when Fluffy woke, rushing over to join her.   
  
"Bon jour Bella!" She cried happily. "I 'ad ze mos' wonderful dream zat we were 'ero's! We 'ad costumes and everything!"  
  
"Really?" Bella giggled, strutting to the edge of the bed before diving off.   
  
"Oui. An' we fought zis bad homme... I forget what his name was... he wore a cape an' 'ad white 'air an' wore a cape. He was frightening, mais, we beat 'im with out powers!" Fluffy continued excitedly, hopping down to join her sister. "An' all ze people zat live here... zey had powers aussi!"  
  
"Like ze girl who's 'ands you fell through?"  
  
"Oui! An' ze white-haired femme zat made it rain. An' everyone else. One could make fire, an' another ice." Fluffy stopped, her face losing it's bright excitement. "Do you supposed zey are something like zat? 'Eros, I mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Fluffy." Bella said before they looked up to see Logan glaring down at them.   
  
More coming soon. Thanks for the reviews... if we haven't gotten back to you, sorry. we will. :) And by the by, go check out Kelsey's other fics. They can be found under her ff.net sn "ShadowCatFan" or at her site, www.hometown.aol.com/purestarwater 


	16. sixteen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 16/? By Kelsey  
  
Logan glared at the cats shaving away his bed. Not that he cared all that much. He had a headache, which was rare for the Wolverine. And, he'd just had the weirdest dream... He staggered to the bathroom, and the kittens followed him, twining themselves around his ankles.  
  
"What es wrong with ze 'airy one?" Fluffy asked her compatriot. " 'E seems... not angry today."  
"True. Maybe 'e es sick?"  
  
"But ze other person, ze doctor, she said 'e never gets sick. Remember Bella?"  
  
"Ah, oui. I did forget. Eh maybe 'e did not sleep well," Logan had stopped walking so Bella went to work clawing his ankles.  
  
"Damn cat!" Logan picked Bella up and dangled her out his second floor window.  
  
//Logan. I must ask that you do not kill Scott's cat. Please bring them both to me at your earliest convenience.//  
  
//Thank you hairless man!// Bella projected to the Professor. 


	17. seventeen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 17/? By Natalia  
Notes: Thoughts are between // //, 'kay?   
Thanks: Thanks so much for all the feedback!   
  
Logan dressed in his X-Gear ((TM)), ready for a long Danger Room session to shake off that stupid dream he'd had staring Scooter and his cats. It was all his own fault, though, that he'd gotten stuck watching them. If he didn't have it so bad for Jean, he'd of never agreed.   
  
"Stupid cats." He growled at them, grabbing them by the scruff of their necks. They hissed and mewled at his mishandling of them. Chuck wanted to play "pet the kitty" for the day, and that was fine with him. Let Baldy get attacked by the innocent looking, yet vicious scarps of fur.   
  
He marched into the Professor's office and tossed the cats in, shutting the door before they could run out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Xavier sat behind his desk. The two kittens were sitting atop his desk, staring at him inquisitively. They'd been sitting there for sometime since Logan had dumped them in his office.   
  
He'd been using his powers to their maximum, trying to contact them the way they had to him.   
  
"What do you suppose 'e es trying to do, Bella?" Fluffy stifled a yawn.   
  
"I don' know. Maybe 'e es trying to speak to us in our 'eads?"  
  
"Per'aps. I 'ope 'e hurries. I'm very 'ungry, Bella."  
  
"You are always 'ungry." Bella snorted.   
  
"I cannot 'elp it. I am a growing chatton." She slunk up closer to Professor Xavier. //Monsieur Aucun Cheveu! J'ai très faim! FEED ME!//  
  
Professor Xavier jerked back with the sudden, and loud, French accented voice in his mind. He fixed his eyes on the white cat as he composed himself. //If you want to be fed, ask in the proper manner.//  
  
//Ah-ah, Monsieur, I am a kitten, 'ow do you know zat es not proper manners pour moi?//  
  
// Je suis désolé, Monsieur No-'air, Fluffy, we t'ink, was left to us by alley cats. Least zat is what Maman always said."  
  
"Zat es not true!" Fluffy hissed at Bella, hurt by that statement. "Who was ze only one not all blanc, huh? I t'ink zat was you, ma soeur."  
  
" Père was grey, Dummy."   
  
//Excuse me.// Professor Xavier interrupted. //I did not ask Logan to bring you here so the two of you could bicker.//  
  
//Who es Logan?// Bella and Fluffy asked.   
  
//The hairy man.// Professor Xavier sighed. It was going to be a long morning.   
  
Read it? Review it. Merci Beaucoup. :) 


	18. eighteen

Title: Fabulous Fatal Felines  
Part: 18/? By Kelsey  
  
The Professor stared gravely at the two kittens. "Why can I hear you?" he asked aloud.  
  
//You do not know?// Bella inquired. //We thought you could talk to all animals.//  
  
//No. Just you two.//  
  
//Zat es odd, isn't it Bella?// Fluffy asked.  
  
// Oui, ma soeur. Does that mean WE have, 'ow do you say, powers?//  
  
// I do not know.// The Professor admitted.  
  
// But 'ow do we find out?// Fluffy mewed anxiously.   
  
// I will take you down to the lab to have Hank run some experiments// the Professor told him as something gray leaped at him.  
  
//Mais non monsieur. We are not lab rats. We will not be forced to run mazes and be poisoned!// Bella took a malevolent swipe at the Professor's bald head.  
  
//Poisson? But Bella, what's so wrong with poisson? I'm hungry!//   
  
// Not FISH Fluffy, POISON. You eat it and you die. Ze bald 'eaded man wants to murder us!// Bella cried frantically. Again she jabbed the Professor with her claws.  
  
// Oh. Too bad, and 'e seemed so nice too. Not like ze 'airy man// Fluffy said sadly. // And I was looking forward to ze fish too.//  
  
// Oui. I do not comprehend America. Ze nice man wants to kill us, and ze mean man does not// Bella stabbed the Professor again impatiently.  
  
// I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!!!// The Professor exclaimed. // I just want to figure out why I can hear you.//  
  
//'E es lying Bella. I can read 'is mind. I see us being 'eld above a big vat of... Oh no, c'est too terrible!// Fluffy covered her eyes with her paws.  
  
//Mal bald 'eaded man!// Bella scratched the Professor yet again. // Now you 'ave upset Fluffy. It will take 'ours to calm 'er down!// 


End file.
